


Would You Rather, Kiss Me?

by alien_lord



Series: Zach and Trini (Power Rangers) [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Beer, Campfire, Cuddling, Drunk Cuddles, Drunk Kisses, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Sex Game, Would You Rather, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Trini and Zach spend their evenings out in the darkness with the campfire and the trailer, where they pretend nothing is wrong. Tonight, they start talking about their ex's and they crack open beers and play "Would you rather", while both harbor feelings for the other.





	

Zach and Trini were sitting around a campfire, it was a common place for them, they both enjoyed the night air, and felt comfortable wrapped in a thick sheet of darkness. For the others, they had other friends to talk to, at least a little. Zach and Trini were on their own. For Zach, with his mom’s sickness, it was just him and his thoughts in the trailer for hours. For Trini, her family ignored her so often that she was better off away. Sometimes she considered asking Zach if she could move in with him and his mom, but she didn’t want to be a burden, and she especially didn’t want to make his mom’s health worse. 

The fireflies were buzzing around, and mosquito’s were starting to come out, causing them both to pull down their sleeves on their hoodies, trying to cover as much skin as possible from the bugs. 

They’d been in the middle of a conversation about their ex’s, Zach had quite a few, so his stories were long, and more entertaining, and Trini was enjoying herself. 

“And there was this one ex, Jessica –“ he laughed, sticking a stick into a hole in the campfire and prodding an ember, “I picked her up at a restaurant one time, I literally just walked on over, while she was sitting there with some guy, and she looked like she was having a lame time – you know?” Embers puffed out of the fire while he poked it, and he eased back on the stick a little, “And I just went over, all cool-“ he made a ‘cool’ face to act out his story, “And I was like, you look bored, want to see how a real man treats his girl?” He laughed, snorting through his nose, “And I didn’t think it would work, you know? I was just shooting my shot-“ 

Trini laughed, leaning in to hear more of the story, hands covering the ripped knees of her jeans, keeping them safe from bugs. 

“And she got up and left with me-“ he laughed raucously, and Trini joined him. “And we went out for like four weeks, I think?” Zach grinned, “It was fun, she was a rich girl, her dad had bought her like, a convertible mustang or something, a zippy red thing, and we used to drive it out to the bay, and have sex in the back seat, and then she’d let me drive it to her house and park, and I’d walk back home”, he laughed, before a light blush rose on his cheek, realizing he’d over shared a sex story with Trini. 

Trini on the other hand, wasn’t fazed, and in fact, Zach’s brash retelling of his sexual exploits, actually turned her on a little.

It was her turn to brag, and she grinned before telling him, “I had an ex, and we made it like, a tradition, to have sex whenever their family was over, just to make it more exciting-“ she grinned, “It adds like extra adrenaline you know?” Trini brushed a piece of hair out of her face, “And this one time, I was eating her out, and then her Dad knocked on the door, like super loud, and he was like-“ she imitated a deep masculine voice, “Do you have someone in there with you?” Trini laughed and continued, “And she was like, no Dad!’ but she was shoving at me, so I put my shirt back on, and she was getting dressed super quick, and he started shaking the door handle, so I booked it over to the window, grabbed my back pack off the chair, and jumped right out, landed in the garden, and ran off down the road.” Leaning back she stretched before adding, “It was pretty intense”. 

Zach was listening to the story, completely enthralled. “You had an ex-girlfriend?” He asked her, interested. 

Before he could say anything offensive, or fetishizing, Trini cut him off, “I’ve had a few ex boyfriends and a few ex girlfriends”.  
Zach nodded, sensing that she didn’t want to answer more questions about it at this moment, and instead asked, “Want to play a would you rather kind of game?” 

Trini grinned, and nodded, “Sure, why not?” The night was young, and there was plenty of time left for them to spend talking, before they’d crash in the trailer for the night. 

“Alright-“ Zach thought up a question quickly, “Hot tub sex, or bath tub?” 

Trini laughed, “That’s not even a competition, it’s hot tub.” She reached into her backpack and pulled out a can of beer, cracking the top.  
“Okay you think of one-“ Zach prompted her, motioning for her to throw him one of the beers. 

She tossed him a can, making a low humming noise while she thought of a question. “Hm, okay. Sex in the park, or sex on the beach?”

Zach didn’t even pause to think it over before answering, “Sex in the park. I got sand chafe on my balls one time, and it was the worst”. He had another question ready before he had barely finished his sentence, “Would you rather eat someone out or get eaten out?”

She paused, biting her lower lip ever so slightly, thinking about her answer. “Eaten out,” she finally answered, “I’ve got to say that. It’s my love”. Laughing before taking a sip of her beer, she asked, “Would you rather get your dick sucked, or eat pussy?” 

Zach flushed ever so slightly, but then answered, his heart speeding up in his chest a little at the game. He could feel his stomach clench, and his mouth was getting dry. “Eat pussy-“ he shrugged, “It’s so much fun, I get really into it-“ he shrugged again, and his dick twitched a tiny bit, he shifted on the stone by the campfire. 

Trini laughed, “That didn’t make you uncomfortable did it?” She grinned over the lip of her beer can, taking a sip and enjoying it’s hops filled flavour. 

He shook his head rapidly, “Nah, I was just daydreaming”. 

“About eating my pussy?” Trini asked, and this time Zach flushed, and he stuttered. “Of course not-“ he blustered, shifting on the rock, and sticking the stick into the fire vicously. “Don’t even say that-“ 

Trini grinned at the amount of uncomfortable Zach was, before teasing him, “Oh, so you think I’m hideous-“ she huffed, “That’s fine-“  
He cut her off, babbling. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it-“ he started rambling, and she cut him off, laughing. “I was just teasing you, ask your next question-“. 

The game continued for several hours, and several more cans of beer. By the end of the game, they’d finished two six packs, and were more than a little inebriated. 

After Trini tossed her empty can away, they’d pick it up in the morning when they cleaned up, she stood up, stretching and dusting her pants off. “It’s time for uh, bed-“ she slurred a little, and Zach nearly slipped off his rock. The fire was dying, just a few glowing embers remaining, and it was a good time for sleep. 

Zach went to stand up, and slipped a little, Trini reaching out to grab his arm, and help pull him to his feet. “Be careful-“ she warned, and they looked at each other, nose to nose. 

Suddenly, Zach leaned in, pressing his mouth against Trini’s. They kissed quietly, just enjoying the sense of another person so close. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he pulled her closer. They tasted like beer, and there was a faint smoky smell about Zach’s clothes, and the fire was still warm, and they smelled like summer, and briefly, they weren’t worried about anything else. 

As Zach ran a hand over Trini’s hair, the moment broke, and they separated, heading towards the trailer. They got in the trailer in silence, both wrapped up in their inebriated thoughts, but they climbed into bed together, Trini as the little spoon, with Zach laying in behind her, his hand draped over her side, rubbing over her stomach. It was safe. This was the way they both liked it. It’s too bad it couldn’t last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally just wrote one Zach/Trini oneshot, but readers seem to really like them, so I want to write more! If you have plot suggestions for future Zach/Trini oneshots, just leave a comment, and I'll try and add more to this series!


End file.
